The present invention relates generally to mailboxes. In particular, a mailbox is disclosed which is configured to allow a user using a hand-held remote control to view the interior contents of the mailbox from a distance.
Occasionally, a sense of apprehension is felt when users reach into voids in which the contents are relatively unknown. In the typical outdoor mailbox situated proximate to an easily accessible street or yard and away from the house, it is not uncommon to worry about potential pranksters and vandals leaving xe2x80x9cgagxe2x80x9d devices inside the mailbox. An unprotected housing that should only be used for mail may become a container holding contents of unknown origin. This may be the case since the typical mailbox is constructed of a solid metal or an opaque exterior housing, prohibiting the view of the interior and any contents therein. Thus, the only way to verify the contents of the mailbox is to reach inside, or open up the latched door and view the contents from the proximate location.
Furthermore, as a result of modern terror threats and other domestic xe2x80x9cmailxe2x80x9d bombers, it would be beneficial to be able to view, open, and confirm the contents of a mailbox from a remote location. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a safe, worry-free mailbox which enables the owner to remotely view their mail within the mailbox and allow these same persons to open their mailboxes from a distance.
The following U.S. Patents show a variety of mailbox designs and types. U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,512 shows a mailbox that includes a transparent U-shaped main body capable of holding a picture. It allows the owner to display pictures or designs from inside the mailbox. This particular mailbox also includes a hinged door that can be opened by the owner. No automated means or remote control for opening the mailbox are included in this design.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,393 comprises a wall-mounting mailbox configured to deter prowlers from tampering with the owner""s mail. This apparatus includes a lighting device and an alarm to protect the mail inside the mailbox, from theft or vandalism. The lighting feature of this invention also provides the user of the mailbox ease when picking up mail in a dim room, or in darkness. This invention is equipped with a sensor to detect the presence of prowlers in the vicinity of the mailbox, regardless of whether the prowlers touch the mailbox. Once a prowler is in the vicinity an alarm can be set off to notify the owner of the prowler. This invention does not provide the owner with any means of viewing the contents of the mailbox before its opening, nor are there any means for opening the mailbox from a distance by remote control.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,239,305 describes a mailbox that enables the user to be notified upon deposit of mail by the mail carrier. The invention is mainly directed towards rural areas where homes are located far from their corresponding mailboxes. This apparatus provides a reset mechanism for the user to reset the mail indicator from inside the household once mail has been deposited in the mailbox.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,906 also discloses a means for notifying the owner of a mailbox of the presence of mail within the mailbox. In this invention, a sensor is placed on the bottom of the inside container of the mailbox""s main body. When mail covers this sensor the indicator is signaled and notifies the owner that mail is present.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,954,264 discloses a remote control, used by the mail carrier, for opening the mailbox door. This invention allows the mail carrier to open the mailbox before driving up to it and to close the mailbox door after driving away from it, using the remote control. It also provides an automated means of changing the position of the flag or mail indicator. This invention however, does not allow for the mail carrier or owner of the mailbox to view the contents of the mailbox before opening it.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,424,501 comprises a conventional mailbox with a solid U-shaped sleeve inside. This solid U-shaped sleeve is designed to be able to fit inside the U-shaped outer cover of a conventional mailbox. The said sleeve is able to be slid out of the outer cover by mail delivery persons when driving a car or mail truck on a rural route. The sleeve also protects the contents of the mailbox from the elements while in the extended position. No automated means for sliding the sleeve out of the outer cover are provided, nor are any means provided for viewing the mail before opening the mailbox door.
Thus, there is need in the art for a laser-operated security mailbox that enables the user to view the contents of the mailbox before opening it by utilizing a series of alternating, offset transparent and opaque areas on the inner and outer sleeves of the mailbox. The present invention includes a remote control for laser-operated, mechanical sleeve movement, allowing a user to determine the presence of any mail without subjecting themselves to any potential danger and even inclement weather.
The objective of the present invention is to provide a security mailbox to significantly reduce the risk of harm to an individual caused by the activation of an unwanted, dangerous piece of mail and to allow an individual to safely inspect the contents of the mailbox from a distance without having to open the mailbox door. One device when activated converts the mailbox from its normally opaque state to a partially transparent state, thus allowing one to see the contents inside the mailbox. The other device is designed to allow a person to open the mailbox door automatically from a significant distance from the mailbox. Thus, the two devices, in combination, allow the user to view the contents of the mailbox and remotely open the mailbox without the fear of harm from an unsuspecting act.
Accordingly, what is provided is a security mailbox having a base and a top cover mounted on the base, wherein the top cover further comprises an inner sleeve and an outer sleeve, each sleeve comprised of a major body portion having a pattern of alternating transparent and opaque areas, wherein the inner sleeve underlies the outer sleeve and is adapted to be displaced horizontally on the base such that the pattern of alternating transparent and opaque areas on the inner sleeve may respectively align with the pattern of alternating transparent and opaque areas of the outer sleeve to allow a partial view into an interior of the top cover; and a means for horizontally displacing said inner sleeve.
In the preferred embodiment, the security mailbox has a latch mechanism situated within a horizontal channel proximate to said door. It further has a latch release button extending through the horizontal channel comprising a cavity in a top thereof, a screw extending through the cavity, a pulley fixedly attached to the screw, a nut means disposed within the cavity encircling the screw, and a spring underlying the nut means within the cavity, wherein the latch release button is configured to move upwards in response to a force of the mailbox door as the spring is in a relaxed state when the nut means moves upwards upon rotation of the pulley.